


Horse Stories

by tea__time



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Revali has PTSD, Vignette, WHY is revalis only tag about him being a dick, because i love the champions too much to let them stay dead, bonus points if you can figure out what kind of horse she is, i mean i Get It but. the potential, ill fill new revali tags singlehandedly if i have to, links horse makes a camio, slight revalink but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea__time/pseuds/tea__time
Summary: Hyrule's Champions have returned, along with their Princess, and their wounds from one hundred years ago have been perfectly healed. Not one of them have any scars to remember the battles by, bodies wholly intact. Yet, one's death can be expected to leave a mark, especially with Ganon's creations still roaming the wilds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Horse Stories

Revali had frozen.

He hadn’t meant to, hated that it happened, hated that he didn’t react sooner, or at all, and that he had to be saved by _Link_ of all people, but. Neither of them had expected a Guardian to be active this far from Central Hyrule, neither of them had expected a Guardian to be active full stop, and.

Looking back Revali should’ve been quieter. It should have been obvious, he prided himself on his heightened perception and abilities and yet hadn’t noticed a 12 foot tall lumbering beast of screws and gears for who knows how long, and how could he have not _known better this time,_ but. He had been too caught up in conversation to notice. Too distracted, on idle banter and chit-chat with Link, and of all things to lead to the degradation of his skills this was the worst one he could possibly think of, and yet.

He hadn’t felt that carefree, that… _safe,_ in hundreds of years. Hours upon hours spent training himself on the most advanced combat techniques he could find, and a simple three-minute conversation with Link had brought him more security then his knowledge and skill ever had.

And he nearly died again because of it.

Neither of them had noticed it rustling through the light woods to their left, the methodical taps and whirs of it’s inner mechanics falling on deaf ears. The groan of years of rust and debris grinding against its head as it swiveled was drowned out by their laughter, their over excited recounting of stories leaving them unaware as it’s eyes pulsed in recognition.

Link had been telling Revali about his horse. Recounting, with many exaggerations, how his valiant steed had trampled entire Bokoblin camps, her hooves mighty and unbreakable, her fire red mane flowing in the wind. There was something so light about it all, the way Link gestured widely, grinning all the while, so fond, so _proud,_ and all over a simple horse… Revali couldn’t help his laughter. And as Link turned towards him, there had been something in his eyes that Revali couldn’t quite place, something fierce but warm, so warm that it ached, that Revali had trouble believing it was meant for him...

And then there was fear. And as Link whirled around, his sword drawn in one swift motion, and as Revali turned and made to draw his bow-

All Revali could see was a red laser sight, unwavering in it’s aim at his chest.

A harsh breath in, and time seemed to slow, and all too suddenly he was staring Windblight Ganon head on. Staring, as its arm raised a final time, aim unfaltering, and he could _hear it. He could hear as Windblight’s cannons charged their fatal attack, he could feel his wings aching, blood oozing from Windblight’s previous shots, the sting of the wind against his burns, and it was all he could do to cry out, to reach out to Medoh in the hopes that someone would come, that he **wouldn’t die alone in vain-**_

And then he was on the ground. Someone was speaking, waving their hands in front of his face, and it took Revali far too long to realize that Link was on the ground in front of him. Link was trying to tell him, something, but his mind wouldn’t cooperate, try as he might to focus on Link’s words, connect the syllables to the movement of his mouth- _all he could hear was Windblights cannons. Their ticking, as its arm steadied for the final time, the heat through his chest, the ache of his wings-_

The ground shook with Vah Medoh’s call, piercing the air for miles, and _finally,_ drowning out the sound of Windblight’s shots.

Revali found himself in a heap on the ground, the grass under his feathers swaying gently in the breeze. Different, he assured himself. Different from the wind up on Medoh, the soil wet and fluffy unlike the shallow layer on her back. Link reached out, movements frantic but careful, and Revali could finally make out his words.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve known, it’s okay though, I protected you, it’s alright…” Revali wished he could believe him. Breathing shakily, Revali stood, and despite nearly falling back down, he pushed Link's offered hand away.

“It’s I who should apologize. I should have… I shouldn’t have let it catch me off guard again.” Links eyes widen when Revali says again, though he bites his tongue on any response. Abruptly, Revali turns towards the flight range, posture stiff and hands clasped behind his back.

“I’m going to train further. I’ll be at the Flight Range if you need me,” Revali states, an air of finality to it that Link doesn’t like. As soon as the sentence is finished Revali takes off, his ascent shaky but determined. Revali doesn’t look back, despite how his heart screams for him to go and be comforted by Link, to assuage his worries and have his own be equally put to rest.

If his conversing with Link made him more vulnerable to such ambushes, then he would have to do everything in his power to cut those ties.

Even if it meant pressing himself into a corner and trembling alone when all he could hear was Windblight’s cannons.


End file.
